spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia and the Fievel
Olivia and the Fievel is a Nixcorr26 spoof of Lady and the Tramp. Cast: *Puppy Lady - Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Lady - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Tramp - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Jock - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Trusty - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) *Jim Dear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Darling - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Junior - Nibbles (Tom & Jerry) *Aunt Sarah - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Si and Am - Lucifer and Pom-Pom (Cinderella) (w/The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)) *Tony and Joe - Mario and Luigi *Mr. Busy the Beaver - Hammy (Over the Hedge) & Sheldon the Grumpy Squirrel (Jack's Big Music Show) *Toughy - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Dachsie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Bull - Yogi Bear (Hanna-Barbera) *Boris - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Pedro - Remy (Ratatouille) *Peg - Cholena (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Scamp - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Annette, Danielle, and Collete - Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail), and Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Birds in the Yard - Birds (Cinderella) *Paper Boy - Russell (Up) *Caterpillar - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Mushu (w/Crik-kee) (Mulan), Khalil (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) & P.T. Flea (A Bug's Life) *The Rat - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Puppy in the Window - Jerry Mouse (Tom & Jerry) *Dog Catcher - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Pigeons - Pigeons (Ratatouille) *Policeman - Bad/Good Cop (Lego) *Professor - Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Birds Watching Through the Windows - Birds (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Canary - Sweet Pea (The Secret Life of Pets) *Pet Fish - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *The Pet Shop Man - President Buisness (Lego) *The Parrot - Blu (Rio) Olivia and the Fievel 2: Roo's Adventure: Olivia and the Fievel 2: Roo's Adventure's Adventure is a Nixcorr26 movie spoof of Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure. Lady - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Tramp - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) Jock - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) Trusty - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets) Jim Dear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) Darling - Minnie Mouse (Disney) Junior - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) Lily - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) Aunt Sarah - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) Si and Am - Lucifer and Pom-Pom (Cinderella) Tony and Joe - Mario and Luigi Scamp - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) Angel - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Buster - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Mooch - Nugent (Over the Hedge) Sparky - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) Francois - Emile (Ratatouille) Ruby - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) Annette, Danielle, and Collete - Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail), and Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Reggie - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) & Beast (Beauty & the Beast) Couple on Bridge - Alfredo Linguini and Colette Tatou (Ratatouille) Chubby Man - Chef Skinner (Ratatouille) Horse Pulling Cartridge - Maximus (Tangled) Butterfly - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) Hammer Man - Grover (Sesame Street) Flagmen - Syndrome's Guards (The Incredibles) Scratchy - Hammy (Over the Hedge) Cat in Scamp's Head - Figaro (Pinocchio) Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Movie Spoofs